kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Wave Intersection
Four Wave Intersection is the two hundred-seventeenth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on October 14, 2007. The episode was written by Judah Miller and Murray Miller, and directed by Anthony Chun. Alex Walkinshaw guest stars. Synopsis During a heat wave in Arlen, Bobby, Connie, and Joseph talk Hank into buying them season passes for a water park so they can cool off. However, they find that a group of older teenage surfers, including Bodhi and Harkey, has taken over the wave pool, The Big Ka-Tube-Ah, and won't let anyone else use it. They throw Bobby headfirst down the park's biggest water slide, The Avalanche, when he confronts them, then strip him naked and do it again after he tells the manager Tim on them. Discovering that Boomhauer was a talented surfer in his youth, Bobby and the kids ask him to stand up for them. Boomhauer - already depressed over getting older and past his prime - embarrasses himself in the wave pool when trying to face off against Bodhi, the teens' leader. However, he gets some advice from a young surfing enthusiast - "can't beat the wave, beat the surfer" - and takes it literally in a rematch, using his surfboard to knock the scumbag teens into the pool. They leave the park, finally allowing Bobby and his friends to swim, and Boomhauer shows off his old surf tricks. Meanwhile, Bill's car gets a flat tire and he calls Hank, who can't immediately come to help as he is taking the kids to the water park. Bill tries to flag down passing cars for help, but the drivers misinterpret his gestures as friendly waves and respond the same way. Once Hank arrives and changes the tire, Bill begins to drive home but stops suddenly, having heard glowing radio reports of a mysterious character dubbed the "Heat Waver". Realizing that this news is about him, he pulls over and starts waving to motorists again. Bill spends day after day in that same spot, waving to drivers, and develops an extremely painful sunburn. Hank takes him home and urges him to get some rest, but Bill is determined to continue; spurred on by Hank's refusal to take his place and the DJ's who are disappointed in his absence, he returns to the roadside. He waves to Bodhi as the latter drives away from the water park. Trivia Without knowing it, Bill as the "Heat Waver" followed the example of John James ("Johnny") Barnes, 1923-2016, a native of Hamilton, Bermuda. A bus mechanic, he started waving to people as he walked to work, a habit he kept up well into retirement until near his death. "For more than 50 years, he was a daily fixture at a roundabout in the middle of the island, sitting on a bench and waving to all who passed. Visitors came from around the world to meet the man who felt called to share a message of love with everyone, every day." a statement by the North American Division of Seventh-day Adventists on Barnes's passing Goofs *Hank takes the kids to the water park even though previous episodes show both Kahn (Orange You Sad I Did Say Banana?) and Luanne (Movin' On Up) have a pool. Luanne moved out of the house with the pool in My Hair Lady but then appears to have bought and moved back into the same house in Lucky's Wedding Suit. Quotes *'Hank:' "I don't know what the heck's going on here, but someone needs to get their asses kicked." Bobby: "Finally. Yes. Thank you. It's time to kick their local asses." Hank: "Bobby. Language". *''(Bobby is explaining his trouble with the 'local' surfers at the water park)'' Luanne: "That is so weird, because I always have really good experiences with surfers. Did they help put your sunscreen on, Bobby?" Bobby: "No." *'Hank:' "'Locals only'? That's the most insane thing I've ever heard of - nobody lives in an amusement park!" *'Luanne:' "I read in a magazine about a girl surfer who was attacked by a shark, and against all odds, she still managed to be pretty." *'Joseph': (explaining why he's at the Hill house) "My dad has the heat cranked all the way up! He said something about fighting fire with fire, but it wasn't working for me!" Notes *International Airdates: - Denmark: July 24, 2008 on TV3 *Tagline: "This ain't no rodeo bro-dad!" - Bodi *The amount of sun-damage Bill received could potentially lead to skin cancer (Basal Cell or Squamous Cell Carcinomas) due to being out on the highway for a few days straight. Allusions *Bodhi is the protagonist in the 1991 action film Point Break. *'Luanne:' "I read in a magazine about a girl surfer who was attacked by a shark, and against all odds, she still managed to be pretty." This is a reference to Bethany Hamilton, a professional surfer who wrote about her experience in the 2004 autobiography "Soul Surfer: A True Story of Faith, Family, and Fighting to Get Back on the Board" and the 2011 feature film Soul Surfer. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes featuring Boomhauer Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes starring Bobby